The present invention relates to systems for labelling containers and in particular also to devices for applying glue onto labels. It is known in the area of beverage producing industries to provide containers with labels. In this respect it is known on the one hand to use labels that are designed to be self-adhesive as well as labels onto which glue is initially applied so as to subsequently attach the labels provided with glue to the containers. In the latter type of labels, so-called glue drums are known which are used for applying glue onto the rear sides of the labels. In the prior art, the glue is applied by means of a so-called glue scraper on a drum, said glue scraper resting on the glue drum in a pivotable and tangential manner. In order to reliably fulfil its function, a high degree of accuracy with regard to the position between the glue drum and the glue scraper is required here. It is also possible here for the glue scraper to be mechanically advanced onto the glue drum. Further, in the direction upstream of a glue drum of this type a label scraper is usually provided which has the function of rejecting labels that are drawn into the gluing unit. These components make the cleaning of and access to the gluing unit very difficult for the operator.
The present invention is therefore based on the object of providing a glue application device which reduces the requirements in respect of the above-mentioned accuracy.